


Feral Raccoon Boy, What Will He Do?

by Anonymous



Series: Kira's Anon Mcyt Fics *sobbing* [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Avain Philza, Big Brother Technoblade, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Feral TommyInnit (Video Blogging RFP), Fluff, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, God why did I write this, Hopeful Ending, Like, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Raccoon TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Raccooninnit, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, big brother wilbur soot, it just kinda stops im sorry but i plan on writing more, it's open i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Months after the final destruction of L'Manberg, it's former residents have moved beyond the boarders of the greater Dream smp to avoid the green man in charge of it (who's been rather scarce as of late). A poor choice of words triggers a reaction from Tommy, leading to him running away in a panic.A month later, when the Antarctic Anarchists try to contact him, they find out he's gone missing and go to figure out where the youngest member of their family has dissapeared to. What they find is a completely feral little raccoon boy hiding out in the abandonned cavern that was once Pogtopia.~-~-~-~Long raccooninnit story that is causing me pain because god damn it I've already started one fic because of this brainrot and there's no way to save me from it nowthere will be more of this au at some point, i swear but this can be read on it's own without anything else
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Sleepybois fdau, Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Kira's Anon Mcyt Fics *sobbing* [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199756
Comments: 17
Kudos: 472
Collections: anonymous





	Feral Raccoon Boy, What Will He Do?

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this before they confronted Dream, green man ain't in prison in this
> 
> adding this as i start writing some of it again on march fourth and,,, MAN the recent streams

Tommy woke up, and to say he felt like shit would have been putting it mildly. He had a pounding headache, his lower back was killing him, and he was just overall tired.

He forced himself up, though, because despite having settled in their current location over two months ago, resources were still something they always seemed to lack and it was his turn to go mining for the day. He left his room, and made his way down to the kitchen of the shared house his friends had made and inhabited.

Settling down at the table, he let out a long yawn as he watched one of his two housemates make breakfast. "Mornin', Tubbo."

"Morning!", the goat hybrid said as he turned around, whatever he'd originally been planning on saying dying on his tounge, "You look like shit, did you even sleep?"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Wow, thanks dickhead. I slept, just woke up wrong."

Tubbo came over, lifting Tommy's head up so he could get a better look at him. "Did you get punched or something? Both of your eyes are all black and shit."

Tommy leaned back out of his friend's grip, nearly falling out of his chair before catching himself. "Who the fuck would have punched me all the way out here when it's just us and Fundy?"

Tubbo shrugged.

The aforementioned fox hybrid entered the room with a yawn, flopping down at the table with his ears pinned back. "What are you guys talking about?", he turned toward them, looking at Tommy for a moment, "You look like shit."

Tommy put his hands over his face and groaned. "Oh my fucking god, I'm fine alright? Just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, that's it, I'll be fine by the end of the day."

"Ok, if you're sure about that,", Tubbo said as he went back over toward the stove, "I can take care of the mining today, if you want?"

Tommy shook his head. "Nah, it was your turn last time. I'm a big man, I can handle it."

He could not, in fact, handle it. About two hours in he felt absolutely exhausted, and he'd barely even gotten anything. Tommy took a seat on the ground near a pool of lava; not close enough it was overwhelming, but it was pleasantly warm compared to the rest of the underground area he'd been in.

The corner he'd decided to rest in was surprisingly comfortable, forgetting the fact that he was literally just sitting on some stone, and he somehow managed to fall asleep at some point. He was woken up by his comm unit going off, startling him out of the curled up sleeping position he'd been in.

He answered the call, yawning a bit. "Hey, Tubbo-"

" _Don't ' **hey Tubbo** ' me, I've been messaging you for like an hour!_", the boy on the other end of the call sounded worried, " _Where are you at?_ "

"Still down in the mines,", Tommy said as he checked the time on his comm, wincing a bit when he saw it'd been a few hours since he'd taken a break, "Guess I ended up falling asleep?"

" _You fell asleep? In the **mines**???_"

"... Yeah? I sat down for a second, guess I ended up passing the fuck out."

There was a pause. " _Yeah, something is definately wrong with you. Come back up, you're done mining for the day._ "

"I'm fine! Just needed to rest for while."

" _I'm not arguing with you on this, just come back up with whatever you've managed to get and we'll figure it out from there._ "

Tommy scoffed as he stood, rolling his eyes. "Whatever, you're just overreacting but ok. See you in a bit."

" _See you then._ "

Tubbo was the one to hang up, leaving Tommy standing there in silence for a few moments.

He streched, feeling a few things in his back pop back into place (not that it helped the bit still hurting at the bottom). He reached for his pickaxe again, stopping as he noticed the significant dark tinge covering his hand all the way up to his mid forearm. He brought it closer to his face to examine it, wiping at it with his other hand (also strangely discouloured) only for it to stay.

Figuring it was just some coal or something he'd gotten into while he slept, he grabbed his pick and started in the direction back up to the surface.

Tommy shielded his eyes from the sun as he emerged from the mines, hissing a bit as his vision adjusted. Coming back to the house, he paused for a moment to look at his friends.

Tubbo and Fundy were both wearing some stupid trenchcoat get-up, golden hoes in their non-dominant hands with books in the other. They'd also built a small obsidion box with an iron door in the front yard, the ground around it hoed down.

"The fuck are you two doing?", he asked as he cautiously made his way over to the larping session in front of him.

"Well, you've been acting weird today, so we wanted to-", Tubbo started, only to get cut off by Fundy.

"What the fuck is wrong with your hands?"

Tommy shrugged, now awkwardly standing on one of the patches of grass they'd ruined with the hoes. "Dunno, probably got into some coal or some shit while I was asleep. Just need a shower, really."

"You mean you don't know what you were doing down there?", Fundy asked, his tail hanging low.

"I was alseep on the fucking floor of a cave- it's a miracle I'm not covered in more shit, really."

Fundy was quickly writing something down, while Tubbo was looking through his book. Tommy just stood there for an awkward while, the other two not speaking.

He turned around after a bit more of this, starting back toward the house. "Well, you two enjoy whatever the fuck this is, I'm gonna go put the shit I got in the chests and clean myself up."

He stopped pretty quickly though, feeling one of the hoes hooked onto his shoulder.

"Actually, wait, we wanted to test something first,", Tubbo said, "We think you may be possessed. Give us your stuff."

Tommy used a now trembling hand to move the hoe off his shoulder, trying to ignore the second part of what was just said to him. "You fucking what? I thought you were done going off about dreamons and shit."

Tubbo shook his head. "The paranormal rests for no one. You've been acting weird today, and now you've come back with physical changes after falling asleep underground."

"It's just a bit of fucking dirt! And _excuse me_ if I get exhausted from swinging around a fucking pickaxe, shit's hard man."

"We'd really rather be safe than sorry. Hand all your stuff to Fundy and get into the box."

Now actually starting to panic a bit, Tommy took a step back as he tried to keep his breathing calm. "I-Isnt this a bit fucking stupid?"

"If you think it's stupid, then just do it and get it over with,", Fundy said.

"I'll get into the box, whatever, but I'm not giving you my shit."

Tubbo shook his head. "No can do, big man. If you're actually posessed you could just attack us as soon as we let you out,", he absentmindedly touched a scar on his arm, "It's safer to just take it from you first."

" _Please_ -"

"Oh my god, just give me your shit and get in the cell!", Fundy finally said, losing his patience.

"I- you-", Tommy shook his head, trembling as he took several large steps back from them, "No, that's not fucking happening."

He turned after that, running into the woods in to get as much distance between him and them as possible. He ignored them shouting after him, his exhaustion mixing with flashbacks to his time spent in exile and keeping him from thinking straight.

Tommy carried on like this for a while, just blindly running through the woods until he started to recognize the area a bit. He slowed his pace, checking behind him for anyone first as he took a better look around. A field, a tower that'd been falling apart, a pit that once contained a skeleton horse; he'd somehow run all the way back to Pogtopia.

He let out a huff, now noticing the fact that the sun was setting as he was he was calming down. It'd been a bit after noon when he'd fled, and he wondered just how long he'd been running for. He found the hole that once functioned as a door, only partially covered the last time anyone were there, and crawled inside.

The stairs down were dark, all the torches and lanterns long since gone out . They'd been poorly built as is, and the months of neglect had done them no favors.

He walked to his old room, basically on autopilot as he went in and sat down on the dusty bed. He pulled his knees to his chest, curling up as he tried to calm himself down. He knew they hadn't meant it like that, that they weren't going to destroy the things they took from him, but the way they'd been asking triggered enough fear in him that he couldn't do anything but run away.

Maybe it was his fault for never actually talking about what'd gone on while he was in exile, but damage is damage and he didn't want to be near either of them for the time being. He hugged his knees tighter to himself, deciding he'd spend a bit more time there before heading back and dealing with this propperly.

~-~-~-~-~

"Why would he be in here?", Philza asked as he skeptically followed his oldest son down some less than safe stairs into a cold, damp ravine.

Technoblade let out a little grunt, his piglin ears twitching a bit. "Not like there's alot of other places to check, and it'd probably be better for him to be here than back in the smp."

"Still, the way Wil talked about it... this _really_ doesn't seem like a place Tommy would want to be."

Techno took a look around, doing his best to check the area out with just the light from his lantern. "I'll look around here, that hall leads to the rooms, you check there and yell if you find something,", Techno said as he gestured toward a dark hole in the wall that led to a corridor.

Phil nodded as he walked off, leaving Techno to poke around. The main area had definately been occupied recently, the dust being disturbed on many things down there. He spent a bit looking around, also poking his head into his old potato farm and cringing a bit at the state it was in. He was about to go find Phil to see if he'd had any luck when he noticed something.

His ears twitched at a noise, drawing his attention to a small hole in the wall that he didn't remember being there before. He tilted his lantern so the light shone inside, revealing a reflective pair of eyes.

There was a hiss from whatever had been hiding in there, and a low growl.

Ignoring caution, Techno set down his lantern and reached into the hole to pull out whatever had been hiding in it. It was a struggle, but several scratches and shrieks later, he'd managed to force it out.

He stared blankly at the thing he'd pulled out, looking at the filthy and struggling teenager he'd just wrenched out of the wall before realizing that _hey, I recognize this teenager_.

Tommy had definately changed since the last time he saw him; the boy was now sporting a set of animal ears, a large raccoon tail, some considerably sharp claws and teeth, and some black discolouration along his arms and face. 

" _Heh_?", Techno looked at Tommy, confused by the fact that the boy was hissing at him while trying to scratch and bite.

It took a second for it to click, making him let out an annoyed squeal as he just held the boy up by the armpits.

Phil came back into the room because of the commotion, confusion and concern on his face. "What the fuck was all that noise?"

Techno turned around, holding Tommy out in front of him. "I found him."

"... Techno what the fuck is wrong with him?"

"What do you mean? This is how he normally acts,", Techno said as Tommy thrashed about in an attempt to escape.

" _Techno_."

"I'm gonna guess he started showing his hybrid traits and _sonehow_ neither of them noticed. Going through something painful like that alone in a cave probably made him go feral."

The whole time they talked, Tommy continued to hiss and growl as he tried to get out of Techno's grip.

Phil got closer, trying to gently touch the raccoon ears that'd sprouted on his youngest son's head. "What do we do about this?"

He was rewarded for his efforts by Tommy biting his hand, the boy hissing after he spit the blood out.

"Fuck, that hurt!"

"Let's hope he doesn't have rabies or something."

"Techno, this isn't the time for that."

Tommy looked around, trying to find an openning to escape. He stopped struggling for a moment, holding his breath as he puffed his cheeks out _and_ \- The boy previously being held up by Techno was instead replaced by a small raccoon with bright blue eyes that landed on the floor at their feet. Tommy sat in a daze for a moment before shaking his head and taking off up the stairs to the outside.

"Shit! I didn't think he'd know how to do that!", Techno said before running after him.

Tommy ran up and out of the ravine, the temporary blindness from seeing the sun for the first time in like a month preventing him from seeing the man standing there before he ran into him.

He blinked a few times, chittering in annoyance as he looked up at what he'd bumped into.

"Hello there, what were you doing down there little guy?", Wilbur asked as he smiled down at the little raccoon in front of him.

Said raccoon now just sitting there and staring at him with wide eyes, all previous noise and movement stopping.

He squatted down, carefully grabbing Tommy and lifting him up. "Those are some pretty striking eyes for a little rat boy, aren't they?", he said as he examined the presumably feral animal in his grasp.

Tommy just continued looking at him, letting him hold him up without any struggle. Wilbur shifted so he was holding him like a cat, giving him some pets between the ears.

A few moments later, Techno emerged from the openning with Phil close behind him. They both stopped when they saw Wilbur holding Tommy, Phil letting out a relieved sigh.

"Oh thank fuck,", he said between breaths, "Usually I'd scold you for just grabbing a wild animal up off the ground, but now we don't have to go on a whole new search for him."

"... What?", Wilbur looked confused, moving the animal in his arms so he could look it in the eyes.

Techno grunted. "The raccoon is Tommy, he's a hybrid appearantly."

Wilbur gasped, shifting Tommy so he was holding him like a baby. "He's a little raccon boy, a little _wasbeer_... a _was-boy_!" He laughed as Tommy let out a chitter and gently batted at his face.

"That's a pretty big change from how he was acting with us,", Techno huffed as he walked over.

Wilbur looked up at him and stuck his tounge out. "He likes me more."

"He literally bit Phil! And he ruined my shirt!"

"That sounds like a personal problem, honestly."

"Alright,", Phil said, cutting in, "The important thing is that we found him, let's focus on getting home so we can figure out what to do from there."

Wilbur raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought we weren't forcing him back with us?"

"That was before we knew he went feral, I don't trust those two to be able to deal with this,", Techno said, just watching as Wilbur poked Tommy's small raccoon hands.

"Agreed, I can't believe two hybrids didn't see the signs of him showing,", Phil scoffed, "' _Possessed_ ', yeah ok."

A few hours later, and they were back at the house in the frozen tundra. It'd been expanded in the time since Tommy had last been there; given the inclusion of Phil, Wilbur, and Ranboo taking up permanent residence there.

Wilbur set Tommy down as they entered, laughing at Techno's almost comically loud groan.

"Don't just set him loose!"

"It's fine. Not like he can go far,", Wilbur said as he chuckled.

"He might get into something!"

"Oh no, whatever will you do if he eats one of your many golden apples?", Wilbur asked sarcastically, still laughing.

"It took me time to get those!"

Ranboo came downstairs when he heard the commotion. "Hey, did you manage to find him?"

Almost as soon as he reached the bottom of the steps, they were all startled by a hiss escaping the raccoon that had just been sniffing at a table. Ranboo hissed back out of instinct, a horrid noise that most endermen made when threatened.

"Why is there a wild animal in here?"

Wilbur went over and scooped Tommy up before he could attack. He motioned toward the livingroom, Ranboo making sure to keep his distance as they all sat down. The situation was explained to the enderman hybrid, Phil getting the firstaide kit at some point to clean up the bite on his hand and the multitude of scratches lining Techno's arms.

Ranboo gave a weary look toward Tommy once they were done telling him what happened, the raccoon starting to fall asleep in Wilbur's lap. "So is he just... a raccoon now?"

"He should go back to human form once he gets comfortable, since he's not really aware enough to do it on his own,", Techno explained.

As if on cue, there was a small puff of smoke and the small animal in Wilbur's lap was replaced by a very tall and lanky boy; his legs stretched out and draped across Techno now while his upper half was on Wilbur still.

"There he is,", Phil laughed, seeing the annoyed look on Techno's face.

"He looks terrible,", Ranboo said, giving Tommy a once-over.

"He's been in a hole for like a month, bound to happen,", Wilbur said, messing with his younger brother's hair a bit.

Wilbur ended up geting stuck there for a while, Techno being freed eventually after Tommy curled in on himself a bit more and moved his legs. The piglin did come back, though, just sitting down where he'd been and reading a book.

It was at some point in the early evening when the raccoon hybrid actually woke up, sitting up slowly and looking around as he yawned. He turned his head and looked at Techno for a moment before his tail bristled and he started hissing.

Techno just made a sort of grunting noise, barely acknowledging him as he continued to read. Tommy was about to pounce on him, only to be stopped by a gentle smack to the back of the head from Wilbur.

"Hey, gremlin, stop that."

Tommy stopped hissing, instead turning back to stare at Wilbur with wide eyes and a curious expression; sitting with both his feet on the couch in an odd sort of scrunched up way.

"That is so much weirder when you're not a little rat,", Wilbur said with a nervous chuckle.

The only response from Tommy was him beginning to slowly move his tail from side to side.

Wilbur looked at him for a moment before getting an idea, standing up. "Techno, watch him for a few minutes, I'm gonna go get something."

"Oh yeah, leave me with him after he was getting ready to attack me, cause that's a great idea,", Techno said sarcastically, lowering his book a bit.

"It'll only be for a few minutes, just pin him to the couch or something if he tries again." With that, Wilbur went to the kitchen and left them alone.

Tommy watched where his brother had walked for a moment before shifting so he could look at the one still in the room with him, tail moving faster as he started growling at him.

Techno just snorted at him before going back to reading his book. "Try being intimidating somewhere else, it's not gonna work on me."

Tommy let out an offended chittering noise before cautiously leaning over to sniff at Techno's book.

The piglin hybrid raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

No response, not that he was expecting one. He sighed before carefully placing a hand on top of Tommy's head, between the raccoon ears that'd sprouted up there.

This startled the boy, making him tilt his head up to bite Techno's hand; albeit not as hard as he'd bit Phil earlier in the day. "Ow, hey! I was trying to be nice!"

Tommy just went back to watching him, not in the same way he was staring at Wilbur but at least he wasn't growling anymore.

Wilbur came back in a few minutes later, carrying three cups of hot chocolate.

"You left me with a feral animal so you could make _hot chocolate_?", Techno asked as his brother walked back in.

"How is that any different from when I left you two alone when we were younger?"

"He didn't have the claws, then. Or the teeth, he bit me."

Wilbur laughed as he set one cup down on the table, giving one to Techno before carefully handing one to Tommy and sitting down. He watched as Tommy sniffed what'd been given to him, holding it with both hands.

Tommy went to take a sip, making a distressed noise when it burned the roof of his mouth.

Wilbur laughed as he picked his own cup up off the coffee table. "No, you have to let it cool first, you know that. Look,", Wilbur said, making sure he had Tommy's attention before blowing on his own cup, "Like that, so you don't burn yourself."

Tommy watched him for a moment before following his example, blowing on his drink to cool it before taking a sip, his tail swishing a bit with satisfaction when he doesn't burn himself on it.

"There you go!", Wilbur said with a bit of a laugh.

Wilbur and Techno talked for a bit, Tommy looking between them trying to listen and understand what was being said. The raccoon boy finished his hot chocolate at some point, Wilbur taking the cup from him and setting it on the table as he continued his conversation. Eventually, Tommy ended up falling asleep again, pressed into Wilbur's side.

Techno laughed at him. "Looks like you're stuck again."

"Yeah,", Wilbur sighed.

They were quiet for a moment, both just looking at the sleeping boy.

"... How long do you think he's gonna be like that?", Techno asked, nodding toward Tommy.

"Why the fuck are you asking me? Aren't you the hybrid here?"

"Just because I know _why_ he's like that doesn't mean I know how long it's gonna last,", Techno said with a bit of a dissapointed grunt, "You actually seem like you know what you're doing, at least."

Wilbur laughed a bit. "Wow, did you just say I'm better than you at something, Technoblade?"

"Yes, Wilbur, you're better at handling the feral child than I am; such a compliment."

"I've always been better at handling him, the only differece right now is that I'm the only one he hasn't attacked yet,", he looked down at his younger brother, putting an arm over him, "I'm honestly just working off the thought process that if we just treat him normally he'll catch on and go back to normal, y'know?"

"That's a pretty optimistic way of looking at it."

Wilbur shrugged. "Call me an optimist, then. I guess getting brought back from the dead has changed me a bit,", he said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Nah, I think it was more like a reset button,", Techno said as he stood, stretching after being stagnant for that long. He threw a blanket over his brothers before heading upstairs to get some sleep.

Tommy woke up first, wiggling his way out from under Wilbur's arm and the blanket so he could stare at him the same way he'd been since the day before.

Eventually Wilbur woke up as well, turning to look at Tommy with a sigh. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"... You're dead,", Tommy said after a moment, his voice rough from the lack of use.

Wilbur startled slightly, not expecting a response. "Was that a statement or a threat?", he asked with a chuckle.

Tommy poked his arm a few times before making eye contact again. "How?"

Wilbur just shook his head, ruffling Tommy's hair a bit as he stood up. "I'll tell you later, when you're closer to normal so you actually remember it,", he took a few steps toward the kitchen and looked back at him, "C'mon, I'll start making some breakfast."

Tommy hopped off the couch, trotting in the same direction as Wilbur before being stopped. "No,", Wilbur said as he went behind Tommy and grabbed him under his arms, lifting him so he was standing, "Walk on two legs, not four."

Tommy grumbled a bit in complaint, but did as he was told, needing some help since he wasn't used to it at this point. They made their way to the kitchen, Wilbur forced Tommy to sit on a stool at the island before getting to work in an attempt to make pancakes. Not long after, Techno entered and sat down next to Tommy.

He was followed by Phil, who almost immediately shooed Wilbur away from the stove. "You are _not_ cooking, Wil. You almost burned down the house last time."

"It was an accident!"

"Go, sit."

Wilbur walked over to where his brothers were, sitting down across from Tommy and sticking his tounge out at Phil. Tommy snickered watching this, his head resting on his arms and his tail swaying behind him. He looked at Techno, noticing the bandages on his arms and seeing the uncovered bite on his hand from the night prior.

He poked Techno's hand near the bite. "Sorry, Tech,", he muttered into his arm, just barely loud enough for his brother to hear.

Techno looked at Tommy for a moment before setting a hand onto the boy's head and sighing. "It's alright, not like it won't heal."

Last to wake up was Ranboo, coming into the kitchen right when the food was done. Like the day before, Tommy hissed at him when he entered the room, causing the enderman hybrid to stay by the door for a moment before Wilbur kicked his brother under the table.

"Stop that, it's just Ranboo."

"... Enderman."

"Yes, he's always been like that, it's ok."

Tommy's tail remained fluffed, but he stopped hissing as he eyed Ranboo from where he was sitting. Ranboo awkwardly made his way over to where everyone was, giving a wide distance between himself and Tommy as he went to the empty seat across from Techno.

Tommy continued to glare at him, ears drawn back and tail hanging low, getting startled when Phil started setting plates down in front of everyone. "No mauling at the table."

Tommy stuck his tounge out at him, but was now more focussed on the pancakes than Ranboo.

"Alright so,", Phil said as he sat down at the end of the table next to Ranboo and Techno, "Plans for today; Techno, Ranboo, and I are going to meet up with Tubbo and Fundy to tell them what the situation is. Wilbur, you're staying here with Tommy since he's been ok with you."

"They're not gonna be happy about this,", Ranboo said, glancing over at Tommy, who was licking at a bit of syrup on his finger.

Techno snorted. "It's their fault he's like this, they don't get to be upset about it."

"Agreed,", Wilbur said with his mouth full, "They should have done a better job looking after him."

Ranboo shifted awkwardly in his seat. "I don't think that's really fair, he might not have talked with them about it."

Techno shook his head. "They're both animal hybrids, they should have known just based on how he was acting. If they hadn't been so set on thinking he got ' _possessed by a dreamon_ ' or whatever, they would have seen it."

Ranboo choked a bit on his food. "Wait, seriously?", he furrowed his eyebrows, "That's entirely different, though."

"That's why we're not letting him go back until he's back to normal,", Phil said as he looked over at his youngest.

"I don't think he even knows what that word means," Wilbur laughed, watching as Tommy was shoving an entire rolled-up pancake into his mouth, "Good to see his eating habits haven't changed, though."

They all laughed, startling Tommy slightly and making him almost fall out of his chair. He let out a string of annoyed chitters as his family and Ranboo started laughing even harder.

They finished eating, conversation going through the usual spurradic pattern it held in the morning. They adressed Tommy occasionally as well, getting responses that varried from understandable to just random noises. The trio eventually set out, leaving Tommy and Wilbur alone in Techno's house.

Almost immediately after they left, Wilbur wrinkled his nose and looked at his brother. "You stink."

Tommy blew a raspberry at him, a few annoyed chitters following it.

"No complaining, you need to take a bath."

Tommy tried to retreat, only for Wilbur to come up behind him and grab him under the arms again; dragging him up the stairs.

"If you're aware enough to understand people talking to you, you can clean yourself,", Wilbur said as he lightly shoved his brother into the bathroom, "I'll be downstairs if you need me, don't eat the soap."

With that, Wilbur left the room and closed the door behind him, leaving his brother alone. Tommy stood there for a few moments, processing what'd been said to him before looking around. He noticed the mirror first, a bit of light refelcting off the bottom drawing his attention to it.

He made a bit of a surprised squeek when he saw himself (needing a moment to get past the instincts that told him his reflection was another person in the room), immediately going about prodding at the features he'd aquired since the last time he'd been able to look at himself. Even with the ever-present fog that'd develouped in his brain since he grew his hybrid features, he was struck by just how out of place all the new things were. It took him a bit to drag his attention away from his reflection, going over to the shower as he slowly remembered how to work it.

After taking a few minutes to figure out how to get the temperature right, he got into a shower that could only be described as ' _good enough_ ' and cleaned off the majority of the grime he'd built up over the month spent underground.

Wilbur was sitting in the livingroom when he heard Tommy coming down the stairs, looking up to see the blonde trotting into the room on all fours. The boy was wearing the clothes Wilbur had stolen from Techno and set out for him, with the handle of a hairbrush in his mouth.

Wilbur had to fight back the urge to laugh as he sat up, shaking his head a bit. "Leave the room and come back, walking the right way this time."

Tommy froze, processing what he'd been told before shakilly standing up. Once he was mostly balanced, he chucked the hairbrush at Wilbur and carefully walking back out of the room. He re-entered, sitting down on the couch with his back toward his brother and looking over his shoulder expectantly at him.

Wilbur laughed, picking the hairbrush up from where it'd landed and folding his arms. "You're gonna have to ask, rat boy."

Tommy made an offened noise, his tail swishing slightly. "... Help brushing, please?", he asked with an annoyed tone.

Wilbur smiled as he adjusted how he was sitting so he could fulfill what'd been requested of him. "There you go! _And_ you said please, that's rare."

Tommy's response was sticking his tounge out before turning and looking forward so Wilbur could brush his hair. Thanks to an entire month of neglecting it, Tommy's hair could only be desscribed as a tangled mess stuck on his head. The brush snagged every five seconds, causing him to make a small, pained noise every time it happened.

"Sorry, I'm trying to be gentle,", Wilbur said apologetically as he continued trying to sort out the mess in front of him.

Tommy upgraded from just making noises to saying ' _ow_ ' after a bit, his annoyance growing every time the brush snagged.

"Ow, ow, ow-,", he was cut off by an especially painfull snag near one of his raccoon ears, quickly leaning foreward to get out of brushing range, "That fucking hurt, dickhead!"

Wilbur froze for a moment, blinking a few times before breaking out into laughter and pulling Tommy into a hug. "Aww, you swore!"

Tommy let out a surprised noise before wiggling to get out of his brother's grip. "'M gonna swear a whole lot more if you don't fucking let go,", he said, muttering a bit. His voice was still a bit rough around the edges, and his throat hurt from shouting, but that was the first propper sentence he'd said since they found him.

Wilbur laughed a bit more before letting go, a wide grin on his face. Tommy retreated to the other end of the couch and wrapped his tail around himself as he cautiously eyed his brother.

"Are you feeling better now?", Wilbur asked, setting the brush down for the moment.

"Define ' _better_ '."

"Not all raccoony and what-not; is your brain working right again?"

Tommy looked him up and down. "Why aren't you dead?"

Wilbur laughed again, his smile getting wider. "A valid question, I raise you one better; why were you in Pogtopia when we found you?" 

Tommy looked to the side, his ears flattening against his head and his shoulders tense. "... Don't wanna talk about that, right now; still have a headache."

"Oh, alright, that's understandable,", Wilbur patted the spot on the couch where Tommy had been sitting previously, "Here, I'll tell you how they brought me back while I finish sorting out the mess on your head."

Tommy looked up at him, contemplating, before scooting back over. "'S not that bad."

"You were in a hole for like a _month_ , you're lucky it's not worse."

Wilbur explained the process that'd been used to bring him back as he finished brushing out Tommy's hair (something to do with a totem and stabbing), even braiding a bit of it once he was done. Tommy listened to him for the most part, but he still seemed a bit confused by what was happening around him so Wilbur assumed he'd have to explain it again later at some point.

The others got back eventually, all three of them varying levels of tired and annoyed.

Wilbur leaned over a bit to look past his brother toward the hallway. "How'd it go?"

Phil let out a tired sigh as he walked into the livingroom. "They didn't even _try_ to listen; kept going off about dreamons and shit,", he nodded toward Tommy, "How's he been while we were gone?"

Tommy looked at him for a moment before looking down at the couch in front of him. "... 've got a headache,", he muttered, tail swishing a bit.

Phil let out a surprised gasp, walking over and placing a hand on his youngest's head. "Aside from that, you feeling any better, mate?"

"Sorry I bit you."

"Aw, it's alright, been through worse."

He gave him a quick hug before going to sit down in one of the chairs.

Tommy's tail bristled when Ranboo entered the room, but he held back the hiss this time. Ranboo kept his distance still, not particularly feeling up to getting mauled.

Tommy stared at him for a moment before making a quiet noise and looking back down at the couch. "Sorry Ranboob, instincts."

"O-Oh, ok. Glad that you're awake enough to say my name wrong,", Ranboo said, sounding slightly anxious, "That's... improvement?"

Techno entered the room last, letting out a grunt as he plopped down on the couch.

Tommy wrinkled his nose at him. "You stink."

Techno looked toward him, half assedly swatting his arm at the raccoon boy. "And you smell like a wet dog. You didn't eat my soap, did you?"

"I'll bite you again."

"Do it, I'll bite back."

Everyone else in the room laughed, and Tommy was about to respond before getting cut off by commotion outside.

Techno let out a loud, annoyed groan before standing back up, walking toward the door.

"What the fuck was that?", Wilbur asked, also standing.

"I believe,", Techno said as he peeked out a window, "It's the idiot squad coming by thinking it's a convention."

"They followed you back?"

Phil sighed. "They didn't believe us when we told them we're not holding him hostage or anything."

"I mean, I kinda get it?", Ranboo said, anxiously playing with his tail, "He _really_ wouldn't want to be here under normal circumstances."

"Well these aren't normal circumstances,", Techno said, grabbing his axe from where it sat by the door, "I'm gonna try scaring them off, the sun's almost down and I don't want them blowing up creepers outside my house."

With that, he went out, Wilbur standing in the doorway of the livingroom and looking back at everyone still in there. "Did they seriously just not listen when you tried to explain it to them?"

"They're still stuck on their dreamon theory. Honestly, the more I heard them talk about it the more I wonder how much of it they're just pulling out of thin air; like, none of their information was right,", Ranboo said, sighing.

"How do you know so much about demons or dreamons or whatever, Ranboo?"

"Oh, um-"

He was interupted by loud shouting from outside. Wilbur sighed before pulling on some shoes and poking his head out to see what was going on.

"-ecause there's absolutely no way he'd ever willingly want to be around _you_ ,", Tubbo shouted at Techno, venom dripping from his voice, "All you're doing is getting in our way when we just want to help him."

Tubbo and Fundy were wearing their stupid cosplay again; this time with armor over it, but it was still clearly their ' _dreamon hunting_ ' outfits.

"You don't even understand what's going on! You just left him in a cave for like a month while you were playing dress-up!"

"We were getting ready to find him and exorcise whatever's attatched itself to him. We told you he was missing so you'd leave us alone, not find him first and kidnap him!"

Wilbur walked out, his hands raised in a placating gesture as he descended the stairs. "O-kay, let's lower the weapons. You two obviously don't have the full picture here."

"Stay out of this, Wilbur,", Fundy said, his tail bristled, "I can't believe you're siding with them, after all the shit they've done!"

"I'm siding with them on this because you two have shown that you clearly have no idea how to handle it. He's a _hybrid_. He's not possessed, he isn't being held captive; he went feral because you two didn't realize what he was going through."

"There's no way he's a hybrid!", Tubbo shouted, angrilly gesturing with his sword, "He's basically seventeen, hybrid traits don't just suddenly appear this late!"

Wilbur crossed his arms. "You're traits didn't show up 'til Schlatt did."

"That's different! That only happened because he activated the genes somehow!"

"Then why is it unreasonable to think something ended up activating it with him?"

"Because that's not-"

"Why the fuck are you all out here shouting n' shit?"

They all turned to look at the doorway, where Tommy was standing with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

Tubbo's face shifted from pure anger to a mix of relief and concern. "Tommy, come here."

"Fuck no, ain't got shoes on. You come here."

"They aren't coming in my house,", Techno said, his axe lowered.

"Too bad, wanna know what's going on, 'n I'm not going out there,", Tommy muttered, pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders.

"Tommy-"

Wilbur put a hand on his brother's shoulder, interupting him. "What's the worst thing they could do, break a table?"

" _Yes_! You know how annoying it is to make furniture?!"

"Oh, suck it up,", Wilbur said as he tried to push him back toward the steps, a fruitless task given the differences in strength.

"Yeah, bitch! Suck it up!", Tommy hollered from the door, coughing from shouting, "Fuck, that hurts."

Phil appeared in the doorway at that point as well, rubbing circles on Tommy's back as he coughed.

Wilbur laughed, giving up on trying to push Techno and instead going back up the stairs. "That's why you don't go around shouting after spending a month making rat noises, gremlin child."

"'M not a rat."

Tommy ended up coughing a bit more, Wilbur and Phil both rubbing his back as it happened.

"Ok, how about everyone just comes inside before people start getting sick?", Phil said, already herding the sons closest to him back into the house.

"No! He's coming back with us!", Tubbo shouted, sword raised again.

"We can talk about that, but the sun has basically set already and it's going to be considerably harder to talk when there's creepers and shit trying to blow everyone up."

"But Phil-", Techno started to whine slightly, getting cut off.

"No buts, get inside."

The piglin hybrid looked back at Tubbo and Fundy for a moment before grumbling to himself and walking up the steps to the door.

Phil reached up to pat him on the head as he walked by. "Thank you,", he turned to the two still outside, a considerable bit of the warmth in his tone gone, "Come on then, before all the heat gets out." 

Tubbo and Fundy discussed amongst themselves for a moment before following the directions given to them, cautiously entering the house and following Phil to the livingroom. The brothers were already in there and sitting on the couch; Tommy in between and pressed up against Wilbur's side. Ranboo was standing in the corner, and Phil sat back where he'd been before.

Fundy sniffed the air when he entered, his ears pinned against his head and his tail swishing slightly as he got a propper look at Tommy. "So wait, he actually _is_ a hybrid?"

"Why would we lie about that?", Techno asked, letting out a little snort.

"Oh I don't know, Mr.' _blows-up-literally-anything-anyone-cares-about_ ', why would we have a reason to trust a single word you have to say?", Tubbo asked, his arms crossed.

Wilbur crossed his arms as well. "And what reason would Ranboo have to lie about it?"

"Considering he's a _traitor_ ,", Fundy said with a scoff.

"Fundy, we aren't having that argument right now,", Tubbo interupted, looking tired, "Now that we know he isn't actually posessed, he can just come back with us."

Wilbur and Phil both responded at the same time.

"Fuck no."

Fundy hissed at them. "You don't get to decide that! There's no way he'd want to stay anywhere near you guys."

"I'm not letting him go anywhere until he's done being all rat brained, and I'm _especially_ not leaving him with the people who let it happen in the first place,", Wilbur said, placing his arm around a minorly confused and tired Tommy.

Fundy scoffed at him. "Oh, how nice of you to care about your family now; would be great if you shared some of that newfound love with your fucking _son_."

"You've made it clear you want nothing to do with me, I'm really not sure what you want here."

"I wanted you there when I needed you!"

Techno cleared his throat. "Can you not air out your daddy issues in my livingroom, please?"

Fundy made an offended noise that sounded almost like a bark. "Shut the fuck up, Technoblade, this has nothing to do with you."

"It's not the reason you're here, and I want you gone as soon as possible."

"You- Y'know what, you're right, it's not. Give us Tommy so we can just leave and go back to pretending you all don't exist."

"Like we said, that's not happening. He can go back once he's able to walk on two legs without almost falling over,", Wilbur said, the raccoon boy under his arm making an offended noise.

"I can walk just fine."

"Sure you can, that's why you needed my help walking back over to the couch."

"'M just tired..."

Phil gave him a concerned look. "You still got a headache, mate?"

Tommy nodded, yawning.

"Maybe it'd be better for you to get some rest, sleeping might help with that."

"I'm not tired."

Techno poked him in the side. "You literally _just_ said you were."

Wilbur sighed, looking around at everyone. "I think you all could use some sleep, today's been a mess."

"Good idea,", Techno said, standing and looking at Tubbo and Fundy, "You two, outta my house."

"Techno, you can't just send them out into the dark, there's mobs and shit."

"Wilbur, they're not staying here."

"Just for the night, you can kick them out when they won't be getting shot at."

Tubbo shifted uncomfortably. "I-I actually agree with Technoblade here, I really don't want to be staying here overnight."

Wilbur raised his eyebrow at him. "Would you rather try to get home durring the night?"

"It'd be better than staying _here_."

"It'd just be for a night."

"Ok, but it'd be a night in the same home as the people that blew up our country!"

Tommy let out an annoyed chitter, wiggling out from under Wilbur's arm and standing. He took a second to get balanced before walking over to Tubbo and grabbing him by the wrist.

"Uh- Tommy, what are you doing?" Tubbo's question didn't get an answer, as the other boy just started dragging him away and up the stairs to the second floor of the house.

Wilbur held back laughter as he watched them go, looking over at Technoblade once they were out of sight. "Guess he solved that issue, didn't he?"

"He doesn't even know which room is the spare one, he's probably gonna steal my bed or something,", Techno said with an annoyed grunt.

Phil laughed as he also stood, stretching as he made his way out of the room. "You can handle sleeping in another room for a night, Techno. I'm heading off to get some rest too, goodnight."

Techno sighed as he watched his father head up the stairs. "Night, Phil,", he waited for a moment before turning back toward his brother and the furry, "Fundy can sleep on the couch, make sure he doesn't chew on my furniture or something."

"Fuck off, I'm not a fucking animal!", Fundy shouted at him, his tail bristled.

"Whatever you say, I'm going to bed."

Techno left, Ranboo siltently following him out.

Fundy crossed his arms, letting out a huff. "Honestly, that asshole's more of an animal than I am," he turned to look at Wilbur, glare never leaving his face, "So? Anything you'd like to say to me, or are you just going to go hide somewhere until I leave?"

Wilbur looked at his son for a moment before sighing, running a hand through his hair. "No, we- we should probably talk, shouldn't we?"

He gestured for Fundy to sit down on the opposite end of the couch. The fox waited a moment before obliging, giving as much distance between himself and his father as physically possible.

Fundy crossed his arms, his ears drawn back in annoyance and anger. "Well?"

"I'm- I don't know where I should start, if I'm honest."

"Oh, really?", Fundy said with a humorless chuckle, "How about the fact that you were literally _brought back from the fucking dead_ , and the only reason I found out was because you were trying to tell your brother instead of your own fucking son?"

"Like I said, you made it clear you didn't want anything to do with me before I died, even as a fucking ghost you just avoided me! What am I supposed to think?"

"That maybe you did a shit job, and you should own up to it? That it's actually really fucking weird to talk to the dead shell of a person you cared about at some point?"

"I tried!", Wilbur lowered his voice a bit, "Y'know it's not like I had the best fucking example to work off of."

Fundy scoffed. "Yeah, no shit, he was fucking useless when you died."

"He tries his best."

"His best obviously isn't good enough, all the shit he's done. He helped ruin our fucking country, man; both of those fuckers did! Why are you ok with staying with them after that?"

"They're family-"

"So am I!", Fundy was on his feet again, "What makes them more important than me, huh?"

Wilbur was on his feet now as well. "Like I said, I thought you wanted me to fuck off! How the hell do you expect me to pick up on the fact that you want me around when every oporitunity you get, you just tell me to go away?"

"Maybe it's the fact that everything I fucking do- everything I've _ever_ fucking done, was to try and impress you! The fact that I've tried for years to just get you to tell me you're proud of me?"

"I- I am proud of you,", Wilbur said, looking guilty.

"You've never fucking said it before! You were always too busy, even when you weren't you were always paying attention to something else when I needed you."

"I was busy trying to make somewhere safe for all of you on this bitch of a server. I realize now that that was never really an option, but at the time I thought I was just doing what was best for you,", he ran a hand through his hair, plopping exhaustedly back down onto the couch, "I'm- I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't- I never realized how much I was negelcting you, and ignoring your feelings."

Fundy looked at him, his ears drawn back and tail hanging low. "Sorry doesn't fix anything, but it's a start,", he sat back down as well, his head in his hands, "I- I just... I don't even know what I want, at this point. I'm just tired of this."

"You could keep airing your grievances, if you want? I'm sure there's more you'd want to get off your chest."

Fundy chuckled again, a bit less anger in it this time. "Oh, there's plenty; I honestly doubt there's enough time to even scratch the surface of it."

Wilbur shrugged at him. "Not like there's much else to be doing. Everyone else is trying to sleep, and I doubt you're wanting to rest in this house at any rate."

Fundy sighed at him. "Get comfortable, then."

Tubbo stared at the claws loosely wrapped around his wrist, his mind still reeling over the fact that they existed in the first place. He watched as Tommy led him upstairs, the raccoon hybrid sniffing the air a bit before continuing on into a room at the end of the hallway. Once they were inside, Tommy released his wrist and sat down on the bed; leaving Tubbo to just stand by the door as he finished processing what was going on.

Once his mind caught up with him, he walked over and gently grabbed Tommy's face so he could get a better look at the very distinct raccoon markings that had formed there. "Where the hell did you go, man? I was worried."

Tommy looked to the side, a guilty expression on his face. "Was in a hole, I don't know. Sorry."

"It's alright, I just- you just ran off, we had no idea where you were and then like a month later they show up and tell us they were making you stay here and-", Tubbo cut himself off, remembering to breath, "They wouldn't tell us what was going on, and I was worried you were being held captive or something."

"I'm not, at least I don't think they're forcing me to be here. Just got this massive fucking headache and things are all muddy," Tommy said, partially muttering the last bit.

Tubbo sat down on the bed next to him. "I can imagine; they said you went _feral_?"

Tommy shrugged. "Dunno, just remember running off and waking up next to Wil."

"Do you remember why you ran off? Cause it was just really sudden and we couldn't find you anywhere nearby."

Tommy muttered something in response, not quite loud enough to be heard.

"You're gonna need to speak up, big man."

"... You tried taking my stuff, it- it reminded me of something bad, got scared,", he tucked his knees to his chest as he spoke, his tail wrapping tightly around him, "Was something Dream did."

Tubbo tensed, guilt immediately flooding him. "We- I didn't know, oh my god. I wouldn't have- We just thought there was a demon or something and-"

He was shut up by Tommy headbutting him in the arm. "'S fine, my fault for not telling you about it."

"Still, I should have realized something was up when you started freaking out!", Tubbo ran a hand through his hair, "We didn't even notice that you were _showing_ , it was so obvious! We just left you for like a month; in a hole!"

"Was Pogtopia, I think."

"That's almost worse! So much bad shit happened there, there's no way it wasn't part of why you went feral."

"Not like it matters at this point, already over and done with."

Tubbo looked at Tommy for a moment before sighing and placing a hand between the other boy's raccoon ears, earning a small chitter. "You're only saying that cause your brain's all scrambled still, you're gonna start yelling once you're back to normal,", he stopped to think for a moment, "Well, as normal as you can be."

"Fuck you,", Tommy said with a yawn.

Tubbo answered with a yawn of his own, looking out the window at the night sky. "I guess we both need some sleep, huh?"

Tommy didn't answer him verbally, instead scooting back on the bed until he was in the corner before curling up in a way that didn't look particularly comfortable; but he looked content enough so Tubbo figured it was probably fine.

Tommy woke up slowly the next day, uncurling from the corner he'd appearantly shoved himself in and barely registering the fact that he elbowed someone in the face (their fault for sleeping that close to him, really). He winced as he placed a hand to his head, what felt like the back end of a migraine becoming evident as he woke up more.

He froze when his index finger brushed against something on the top of his head that very distinctly was not hair. He slowly lifted his other hand to feel whatever it was, stopping when he saw the fact that his hand had claws and some weird black shit all over it. Back to his original concern, he reached up to touch the top of his head and started to panic when his hand hit something that felt like an animal's ear.

"What the fuck?", he quietly asked himself, confusion growing and slowly mixing with fear.

The ' _fear_ ' portion of that spiked when he finally noticed his tail; he'd been subconciously moving it behind him, and it finally ended up brushing against his back. He let out a(n incredibly manly) shriek, jumping forward on the bed and turning quickly to look at whatever brushed against him.

He saw nothing, but did the same thing when he felt it again; landing on Tubbo this time but finally seeing the tail. He grabbed the thing, falling off the bed. "What the hell?!"

"What? What's wrong?", Tubbo asked, quickly getting up as he heard Tommy's distress.

"Tubbo, I have a fucking _tail_! What the fuck?"

"... Yeah? You had it yesterday too?"

"But-", Tommy paused finally looking around, "Tubbo."

"Yeah?"

"Where the fuck are we?"

Tubbo yawned, stretching as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Wilbur's room, I think? You just kinda dragged me up here, yesterday."

"... What?"

"Are you actually back to normal again, now?"

"What- Tubbo, you can't just gloss over the fact that you just told me I woke up in a room that belongs to my fucking brother, with a huge fucking tail. I've got this massive fucking headache, my throat's pretty fucking sore- What the fuck is going on?"

Tubbo helped him up off the floor, both of them sitting on the bed now.

Tommy folded his arms, looking annoyed. "Explain, now."

Before Tubbo could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Tommy looked over to see the door open, Wilbur walking in. "Hey, I heard yelling; you alright?"

He felt his heartrate spike as he stared at his brother who was very distinctly _not_ a ghost, his eyes going wide as he pushed himself back into the corner. He didn't say anything, just stared in astonished confusion.

Wilbur took a step further into the room. "Tommy, what's-"

"How the fuck are you here?"

Wilbur looked at him for a moment before sighing. "Tommy, this is like, the third time you've asked me that."

"I- You-", Tommy placed his hands on the sides of his head, pulling his knees to his chest, "This is some kind of weird fucking fever dream, surely."

He only noticed that his brother was in front of him when he was gently reaching toward him, wrapping his claws tightly around his older brother's wrist purely out of instinct.

He hissed, anger and confusion clear on his face. " _Don't_."

Wilbur looked at him in surprise before moving back to give as much space as he could while his wrist was still locked in Tommy's surprisingly tight grip. "Alright, sorry,", he said, wincing at his currently bleeding wrist, "Guess it was a bit unfair that I got away without any injuries durring all this."

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Are you actually going to remember the explaination this time?"

Tommy made a low growling noise. "I'll remember ripping off your fucking arm and beating the shit out of you with it."

Tubbo gently placed his hand on top of the hand tightly gripping Wilbur's wrist, making Tommy flinch since he forgot the other boy was there. "Calm down, big man, let's try to avoid a fight til we're out of Technoblade's house."

"... We're fucking _where_ -"

About an hour of explainations later, and Tommy had a pretty good idea of what was going on. He pretty much remembered the events of the last couple days; it was all extremely fuzzy but he had the gist of it. He also remembered his conversation with Tubbo from the night before, an awkward sort of embarassment filling him when he thought about the fact he'd actually told Tubbo what it was that upset him.

He was sitting in between Wilbur and Tubbo as they talked, leaning into the latter even though his instincts were telling him to stick close to his older brother. Everyone else was already downstairs in the kitchen when they were done, an awkward air in the room. Tommy followed the other two in, his tail swishing awkwardly as he took a seat at the table in between Fundy and Ranboo. No one really said anything for a bit, food quickly being passed around as they settled in.

Techno was the first one to break the silence, an eyebrow raised as he looked over at his youngest brother. "... So, what was all the yelling about?"

"None of your fucking business,", Tommy replied, agressively taking a bite of his food.

Wilbur laughed, shaking his head a bit. "He's finally done acting like a raccoon."

"Fuck you! I never acted like a fucking animal!"

"You literally _bit_ Phil,", Techno said, "And me. You also owe me a new shirt."

"You probably deserved it, not my fault."

Fundy looked at Tommy. "You bit them? That's not even something I've done before."

Tommy set his head down on the table with an annoyed groan, tail swishing behind him. "Shut the fuck up you fucking furry, go piss on a bush or something."

Fundy made an offended sort of barking noise, his ears lowered slightly. "I don't think you get to call me that anymore, since you've got a bigger fucking tail than I do and _paws_ ,", he paused for a moment, thinking, before turning to look at Wilbur, "Have you tried scruffing him yet?"

Wilbur gasped, an evil glint in his eye as he started grinning. "I hadn't even thought of doing that, fanstastic idea."

Tommy wearilly lifted his head to watch as Wilbur got up and walked behind him. "The fuck are you doing?"

Wilbur's answer to him was grabbing him by the back of his neck.

"Hey! Get your fucking hand..."

Everyone was looking now that Tommy had just trailed off in the middle of screaming. The boy was just sitting there looking forward at the table, a tired expression on his face and his eyelids drooping.

"Is- Is he alright?", Tubbo asked, concerned.

Wilbur chuckled as he just stood there holding his brother by the back of the neck. "Aww, he's like a kitten! Look, he's falling asleep."

"He's gonna be so pissed at you once you let go,", Phil said, holding back a laugh.

"Eh, I should have a minute to get out of attacking range."

Fundy poked Tommy in the side, the only response really being quiet chitter. "He doesn't even look that calm when he's _asleep_."

Meanwhile, Tommy was trying his best to form a coherant thought past whatever instincts had been activated by the simple action of someone just grabbing his neck.

Phil cleared his throat, deciding to take pity on his youngest. "Alright, let him go before he actually ends up taking a nap at the table."

"You're no fun,", Wilbur said with a scoff, doing what he'd been told.

He let go, immediately taking several large steps back to avoid injury. As soon as Wilbur moved his hand, Tommy blinked a few time; the previous calm expression being replaced with a mix of panic and fear as he slowly brought up a hand to touch the back of his neck. "W-what the fuck?"

Ranboo noticed how anxious the other boy was almost immediately, scooting his chair to the side to give him some space. "Uh, you alright?"

Tommy looked around until he saw Wilbur, anger immediately filling his features as he stood and stormed over to him. "What the fuck was that? What the fuck did you just do?"

Wilbur raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Woah, calm down-"

"Never,", Tommy growled as he tightly wrapped his claws around the same wrist as earlier, " _Ever_ do that shit again. That was fucking awful."

"Hey, Fundy's the one that brought it up!"

Tommy looked over his shoulder at the other hybrid, his glare sending a shiver down the fox's spine.

"H-hey, man,", Fundy's ears lowered as he cowered a bit in his seat, "He's the one that actually did it, I just asked a question."

Wilbur tried to pry his arm free, his brother's grip surprisingly tight. "It can't have been _that_ bad, you were basically falling asleep!"

Tommy turned back, trying to hide his fear with anger. "It was fucking awful! I couldn't do anything, I could barely even think- It's like a fucking off button or something! You'd better hope they remember how they brought you back, because I'm about to-"

Techno got in between them, breaking up the fight before it could start and pulling Tommy's hand off of Wilbur's arm. "Maybe don't kill Wilbur in my kitchen, I'd have to clean it up."

Tommy looked at him for a moment, upset disbelief on his face. "You'd have already fucking stabbed him by now if he tried that shit with you!"

"He has, it didn't work and I tossed him out a window."

"You- Then you have no fucking clue how fucking horrible that was."

"I have an idea based on how you described it, but it's too early for you two to be fighting."

Tommy looked between his brothers for a moment before letting out an angry chitter, pulling away from them. He looked over at Fundy and Tubbo. "Can we fucking leave? Im sick of this shit."

"Yeah, that's a good idea,", Tubbo said, standing with a relieved sigh.

Fundy followed suit. "Agreed, I need to get out of this stupid outfit."

Tubbo smacked him in the arm, pouting. "Hey, you said you _liked_ the costumes!"

"I liked them before I had to wear it for a month."

"Whatever, hurry the fuck up,", Tommy said, already going toward the door, "Cause I don't know the way back from here without going to the smp first, and I'd rather avoid that if possible."

Tubbo stopped pouting and smiled over at Tommy. "Ah, yeah, sorry. We took a boat here."

"W- How fucking far is that?!"

"It took like two hours? Maybe three?", Tubbo said thinking.

Tommy walked over to Tubbo and grabbed him by the wrist again, dragging him toward the door. "We're sharing a boat, the furry is on his own."

"You- I'm not even wasting the breath,", Fundy said, his head hung in annoyance.

Everyone else awkwardly followed them to the door, Wilbur in front.

"I'll see you guys later, yeah?", Wilbur asked, directing it at all three of them.

"Preferably not, but whatever,", Tommy muttered, openning the door and dragging Tubbo out behind him.

Tubbo quickly waved at Ranboo, pointing at his comm unit hoping the enderman hybrid understood his request to message him.

Fundy watched them walk away, turning back to Wilbur with his ears pinned against his head and avoiding eye contact. "I'll... message you or something, I guess?"

Wilbur smiled at him. "I'd like that, there's still more we need to talk about."

"I'd better catch up with them before they get lost or something,", Fundy said, looking up for a moment before quickly walking off in the direction the other two had gone.

Wilbur just watched them go and sighed, feeling rather tired now that they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit i started this like mid january, so much has happened between then and now in canon that i just,,, m a n.
> 
> sorry it just kinda... stops, i'll come back to it when i've got motivation i promise. in the meantime, why not check out my other fic:
> 
> Written in Stone (or a book, I guess)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022649/chapters/68646411
> 
> thamk you for reading, hope you enjoyed this mess u wu


End file.
